


Lost In The Echo

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: There's something wrong with Sam and he can't tell Dean.





	Lost In The Echo

"Are you okay?" Dean asks, concern in his green eyes.

"Yes," Sam replies, the lie coming easily before he can even think about saying anything to the contrary.

But that's all right, perfect in fact, because there is no way Sam can tell his brother the truth. No way Sam can tell Dean about this terrible and painful thing growing inside him.

It's best to lie, best to smile and say everything is normal; eat his salads and research on his computer and act like nothing is wrong. Even when Sam knows nothing can ever be right again.

"Are you okay?"

And Sam always replies the same, unwavering, even when it become clear that nothing is okay.

"Yes, sure, I'm all right… sure, I'm okay."

I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this drabble comes from a song by the band Linkin Park.  
> Just a little story I thought up a couple of nights ago when I should have been asleep.  
> Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
